Our Love Story
by Kamilia
Summary: Atem and Anzu have always been close since they were babies. One day at school the two become even closer till it leads them to do something very intimate that would change their relationship either for the better or the worst.


**Domino City**

It was thirty minutes after seven when several bells rang throughout Domino High School. In the gym the entire school population was there to celebrate the football winning the championship.

The students in the school were required to wear uniforms. The males had on blue jackets with matching colour pants, white shirt and black shoes. The females wear a short pleated blue skirt with a pink jacket, white shirt, blue bow, white socks and black shoes.

Amounts the crowd sitting in the bleachers was a student with shoulder length brunette hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She had a slender body.

She was looking on the court for the target of her affection. Finally pinpointing him, the brunette blushed. The male was gazing directly at her with a smile on his face.

The male in question is the star of the football team and the target of almost every girl's affection. He had spiky hair that consisted of three colours black, red and gold. The bang he had was the only part that was gold. The male also had slightly tan skin, purple coloured eyes and a slightly muscular body.

Her heart raced seeing the male of her desire.

She waved at him. He did the same and waved at her.

The two continued to gaze at each other till the principal came onto the makeshift stage and began speaking about the football team's success.

* * *

After the assembly the students slowly began walking towards their classes.

The brunette, Anzu headed to her locker to take out a book.

Once she reached her locker, Anzu opened it to reveal a few text books as well as several pictures of her and the male she was looking at.

The male is her best friend, Atem. They have been besties before they turned one and the friendship was sixteen years old and still going strong.

Taking out the book she wanted, Anzu closed the locker. Looking to her right she saw Atem resting against a locker.

"Atem, you almost scared me." Anzu held her book tightly as she changed the topic. "By the way superstar congratulations on leading the football team to another championship win."

"You can congratulate me with a kiss on the lips." Atem smirked, using one finger to touch his lower lip.

"Atem!" Anzu blushed.

"It wouldn't be the first time we have kissed, Zu Zu." Atem called her by the nickname he gave her many years ago.

"The first and only time we have done that was on a dare." Anzu remained him. "You, Joey, Tristan and I were playing truth or dare with Joey daring me to kiss you. I will always remember that I gave away my first kiss on a dare."

"That was also a very enjoyable first kiss, I might add." Atem teased her.

"Maybe you can get one of the chicken head cheerleaders that are literally throwing themselves at you to kiss you." Anzu teased him back.

"None of them are my Zu Zu." Atem moved to stand closer to her.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl." Anzu jokingly said as there was barely any space between her and Atem. She felt her heart raced with no distance between her and her crush.

With only an inch separating them Atem moved his head slowly with his lips only brushing Anzu's own.

Anzu surprised Atem and gently placed her lips onto Atem's own. The joke had turned into something real to Anzu. She had wanted to kiss him again for a very long time.

The hallway was densely crowded.

Instead of moving away Atem kissed Anzu back, not caring who saw them.

He used his arms and hugged the brunette's petite waist.

Anzu dropped her book before hugging Atem's neck as the kiss became more passionate.

Atem loved Anzu more than words alone could describe and he so badly wanted to her boyfriend. Anzu was the girl… no woman he had adored the most. She is his best friend and knew him better than everyone else. Anzu made up for his short comings and he couldn't picture life without her in it.

Time felt like it stood still as Anzu and Atem's kiss became even more lascivious.

As much as Atem wanted to take Anzu right there and then he didn't want their first time to be in a school's broom closet.

He unwillingly ended the kiss.

Atem's and Anzu's cheeks were completely red while their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Thanks for my prize." Atem gave Anzu a wink as they slowly parted from each other.

"Atem!" Anzu was almost speechless.

The school bells rang, signally the start of another class.

Atem picked up Anzu's book before handing it to the brunette.

"What?" Atem asked. "You kissed me."

"Only because you wanted it as a prize. Next time ask for something a regular best friend would want like a party or a dinner." Anzu pouted.

"I would take a kiss… I mean a dinner as long as it's your treat." Atem suggested.

Anzu replied. "You want dinner? Come by my house after school and you will get your dinner. Try not to be late."

"With Football season now over I can leave school early now." Atem told her. "I will be on time and promise not to get lost."

"Well since we live next door to each other, I know you don't." Anzu sarcastically said as she headed to her class.

Atem followed her since they had the same class.

Going into the room they saw that all their classmates were in their seats already. Sitting at the back were two males, who happen to be Anzu and Atem's close friends.

They were Joey and Tristan.

Joey had blond hair, light skin and hazel eyes. Tristan had brown hair, dark skin and brown eyes.

"Hey." Tristan hailed Atem and Anzu as they walked towards them.

Joey was grinning from ear to ear.

Anzu noticed and asked. "What's with him?"

"He heard a new girl is coming into the class." Tristan replied as Atem and Anzu took their respective seat.

"So late in the semester?" Atem raised a brow.

"I had a confused look also." Tristan told the two. "Who knows maybe she got kicked out of their old school or she had to move or something because of her parents job."

"Okay. So just because a girl is coming into the class, Joey is grinning like a clown." Anzu mentioned. "Has he seen the femaleto become infatuated with her?"

Joey answered. "I have seen her. Her name is Mai and she is really hot. She has big busts and an ass that's…" He started to drift off again and daydream about the female.

"I can see how a woman can get you." Anzu sarcastically said. "All she has to do is have big boobs and ass."

"Anzu, you don't know what it's like to be alone for so long. You and Atem have been an item since forever." Joey pointed out. "Tristan and I have been lonely for our entire lives."

Actually we are not…" Anzu started but was cut off by Tristan.

"Speak for yourself. Since Serenity started living with you and your Dad she and I have been going out." Tristan informed the blond.

"WHAT?! TRISTAN!" Joey yelled. "Don't you dare touch my sister."

"Mr. Wheeler, keep quite." A male said.

Everyone looked to the front to see the teacher with a female student.

The teacher had short grey hair with a grey bread, light brown eyes and light skin. He had on a brown and white suit with black shoes.

The female student had long blonde hair, purple eyes and light skin.

"Sexy!" A male student whistled.

"Quite!" The teacher yelled while looking around for an available seat. "Everyone this is Mai Valentine. She will be joining us for the rest of the year. Mai, there is an empty seat beside the guy I told to be quite earlier."

Mai saw it before nodding.

She walked over to it while some of the guys whistled at her.

* * *

Atem and Anzu walked into the brunette's house. The house was quite since Anzu lived by herself. Her parents are currently in overseas using their medical skills to help those in desperate need of it.

Anzu was the first to speak as Atem close the door on the way in. "Well today was eventful. Joey is hitting on a girl that is clearly not interested in him. Tristan is dating Joey's sister and…"

"We kissed." Atem inserted that in.

Not wanting to let Atem know she had romantic feelings for him, she said. "That kiss meant nothing to me."

"Oh really?" Atem raised a brow. "If it meant nothing to you then you won't mind doing it again."

"Isn't it weird for best friends to be kissing each other?" Anzu asked as she threw her bag onto a nearby sofa.

"We are not like normal 'best friends'." Atem pointed out, throwing his bag next to Anzu's own. "You and I are different."

"Well who said I enjoy kissing you?" Anzu stated, folding her arms. "Supposed I am interested in a guy that isn't you?"

Atem moved closer to Anzu. "I would have known about him already just like how you would have known about any female I am interested in. As for the kiss we will see it really meant nothing to you."

"Atem, you are such a tease." Anzu almost scolded him.

"Only when it comes to you." Atem replied before clashing his lips onto the brunette's own.

Anzu didn't hesitate and her natural reaction kicked in and kissed Atem back.

Atem used one hand and unbutton Anzu's jacket before tossing it aside. He soon did the same with her bow tie and shirt. He then unhooked her black laced bra before removing it.

Atem used his arms and hugged Anzu's waist as the kiss became even more passionate.

Anzu used her hands and unbuttoned the male's jacket and shirt to reveal his slightly masculine chest. She then moved her arms to wrap around Atem's neck, bringing him closer to her till no space was left.

Atem felt Anzu's size D bosoms pressed against his chest and wanted even more of her.

He has only dreamed of making love to Anzu and wasn't going to miss the chance to make it a reality this time.

Slowly parting his lips from Anzu's luscious own Atem removed the brunette's skirt and black underwear.

Anzu blushed as she unbuckled Atem's belt before ridding him of his pants and boxers.

Both kicked off their shoes before Atem used his hands and began touching the brunette's sexy body.

He soon went farther and began licking her womanhood while using his hands to hold onto her hips.

Anzu moaned softly as Atem pleasured her with his tongue.

She never knew someone could use their tongue to give someone such pleasure.

Anzu began trashing her head back and forth as her moans became louder.

Atem enjoyed Anzu's moans and wanted to hear her scream his name.

Inserting a finger into her womanhood Anzu moans became even louder.

Minutes later Anzu screamed as she released into Atem's mouth.

The football star licked up everything before standing up. He kissed Anzu so she could taste herself.

After three minutes their lips separated. Anzu got down on her knees and began sucking on Atem's rather large and hard member.

It was Atem's turn to moan as Anzu began pleased him greatly.

She used her tongue and one hand to assist in helping to please Atem even more.

Anzu was glad that she was doing a good job since Atem's moans were becoming louder.

It took him almost seven minutes before he came into Anzu's mouth.

The brunette stood up and kissed Atem for a short moment.

She ended it before Atem gently pressed her against the wall. He then used his hands and lifted the brunette's legs high to expose her wet womanhood.

He looked into her eyes, silently asking if she still wanted to go through with this.

Anzu nodded, wanting Atem to be her first.

Anzu hugged the male's neck as Atem slowly penetrated Anzu, knowing that this is her first time. Once all fourteen inches were completely inside of her Atem began to trust.

It took several minutes before Anzu felt some amount of pleasure.

Once Anzu started to moan Atem moved faster and entered her harder. Both moaned in sync as the love making became even more intense.

This continued for several minutes till both reached their peak and released at the same time.

Anzu felt Atem's warm substance inside of her.

' _Atem probable doesn't love me the same way I do him. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend so are we in a friends with benefits relationship?'_ Anzu wondered to herself.

Removing his member from inside of Anzu, Atem carried the brunette upstairs and into her bedroom bridal style.

He rested her at the centre of the bed before gazing sweetly at the captain of the Dance Team.

"Atem, I—I." Anzu was unsure if she should confess her true feelings or ask if this is a friend with benefits relationship.

"Anzu, you can tell me anything. I know we just made love and that shouldn't change the fact that you are still my best friend." Atem tried to reassure her.

"So this is a friends with benefits thing?" Anzu wondered.

"Only if you want it to be." Atem sighed, not wanting that. "I was actually thinking… I wanted this… us to be…"

' _I should shut up. Maybe Anzu just wants us to be nothing more than friends with benefits.'_ Atem thought. _'Sure the kiss started out as us being playful towards each other but it lead to something more. Something that I will never regret.'_

Anzu sat up as Atem sat down beside her.

She wanted to take that chance and said. "You want us to be something more?"

Atem replied, looking into the brunette's gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes, I do."

Anzu smiled. "Good because I do too."

Atem smiled back at her. "I love you, Anzu."

"I love you too, Atem." Anuz said without doubt.

Moving towards each other Atem and Anzu kissed for the first time as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

 **It's been a long time since I wrote a Yu Gi Oh! story. This is supposed to be a multi chapter story but could be a one shot. It all depends on the feedback I will make up my mind.**


End file.
